Revolution
by yvonna
Summary: this a story that i'm writing, i really just want to know what people think, and i dont have anywhere eles to but it. its about a women, her sister, and some new friends that they meet in their travels trying to stop the corruption that has caused so much pain, that the public doesn't even know the start of.
1. Chapter 1 HistoryProloge

this is a story that i've been writing, this part is just a history lesson, because my story is set in the future, it is also un-beted, so if you see any mistakes, please tell me, and any advice is also appreciated, because i'm really not the best writer, but i still really enjoy it.

* * *

A brief history

So everything started with WW4 after WW3 lots of the nations were tense, especially since they didn't really fight too much, there were only 3 major battles, with 3 sides.

One side consisted of America, England, France, Germany, Spain, Italy, and Hungary

The next side consisted of Russia, the Baltic's, the Nordic nations, Poland, and .

And last Africa, Egypt, Austria, and just about all the other nations not mentioned.

Why the war started: Money, and a bunch of other stuff.

But it ended fast, and everyone was still upset with each other, so about 10 years later, world war 4 started in 2125 and it was much worse, it lasted 94 years, and many people died, and many nations were just annihilated, because of the nuclear bombs.

The following nations (and micro nations) were the only one left, the land was still there.

·Germany

·America

·Switzerland

·Liechtenstein

·Japan

·China

·Korea

·Italy

·India

·Ireland

·Ukraine

·Hungary

·UK

·France

·Canada

·Greece

·Sweden

·Finland

·Spain

·Russia

·Australia

And a couple other small nations that were the only ones not a part of the war(Sealand)

Sealand became a nation 15 years after the war by taking the abandon and useless island, and thanks to mechanics made livable, even if nothing grows there.

After the war was over, and everyone started realizing what they had done, the way the world worked changes a lot. The nations that were still around had a world meeting, and came to a disison to stop this from ever happing again, all their governments would become joined, with the main base in Germany, the second base in Switzerland, and smaller bases everywhere else. The nations would no longer be called whatever their original name was (though most still call them that) but would be known as Pangaea.

And then the Rev's started up. The Rev's, short for revisionists, had many goals

1) Stop Pangaea, they did not like the ideal of all the nations be joined together.

2) Get rid of religions, as they simple started conflicts, and would lead to another war.

3) Rebuild all the nations that were still around from the ground up, improved education, laws, and anything that was deemed unsatisfactory.

The "build everything from the ground up" plan most likely came from Canada, from when they had to redo everything after their government, and everything else, crashed/failed.

The people in charge of Pangaea, at first, said that the Revs were nothing to be afraid of, that they were just a minor annoyance, and would gradually go away. They didn't. It did take them a long time to be considered a threat, and only the leaders know why the Rev's were suddenly marked as dangers.

The Rev's were declared a threat 4 years ago on 4440.

On 4444, they finally launched their first attack, and on a very large scale.

The Rev's set all major government buildings on fire; they also set homes of government employees on fire, and any business that has ever said anything against the Rev's.

Many people how supported Pangaea was killed. All people who did not have any affiliation escaped to Canada.

Supporters of the Rev's would either join their military, or keep up with their business.


	2. Chapter 1

The city burned, fire lighting up the night sky. The revolution was in full swing, already millions around the world are dead, and still more will die.

I looked down at my 5 year old sister, her messy brown cork screw curls, and her big emerald eye staring up at me, asking me what to do next?

Our mother, father, and brother would all be dead by now. They had been at the main building in Germany, they and all the other leaders would have burned to death by now. A slow agonizing way to go…

I didn't really care; they haven't been there for me or Ann for 4 years now, not since the Rev's started becoming dangerous.

So I put on my backpack, made sure everything I thought we would need was secure to my motorcycle, put Ann in the sidecar, tied my long black hair up, and got on.

We would have to find other survivors without affiliations. It would be hard, as I have no idea were to start. One thing I did know however is that we would not be going anywhere near New York, and neither would people we could 'trust'.

I know that because NY is where the Rev's main base is. I had heard the rumors about the leader; He wasn't human, only 1 person has ever seen his face, and that's his little brother, who tells their followers what to do. It said that their leader loves little kids, whether to eat them or rape them I was never sure. But I did know that I wasn't planning to find out.

* * *

I had been driving around for 14 hours, and we had just reached

Minnesota. I stopped at a abandoned gas station I saw,and got Ann and I some food, I sat down and thought about what I had seen.

Lots of places were empty, and on fire, but at the same time more places then i thought there would be were open, and not damaged, which made me wonder just who the Rev's got on their side.

The firefighters were still around, but they are not stopping the many fires that were set,seems that the rev's liked death by fire, and any religious building i passed were destroyed... I had heard the Rev's were against religion, looks like it was true.

"Sissy, where are we going?" I was startled out of my thought by Ann

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked hoping she wasn't upset at my ignoring her.

"I asked were where goin' sissy." She replied, smiling.

"I don't know, I heard Canada was one of the less affected nation, so there I guess."

"Hmm, ok, I like snow."

I don't really know if we will go to Canada. I did hear that out of every other nation the Rev's didn't care much about Canada; they thought that the way that Canada's government ran things was good I guess.

Most people do, after that incident in 2123, were Canada's government, and just abput everthing eles crashed. I don't know much about what happened there, but Canada had to redo everything.

That was some of the bigger news during that 10 years. Canada rebuilt everything from the ground up, there laws, and how certain things would be done…the education, the police, and the hospitals; absolutely everything was redone. And lots of people think the 'new' Canada is better than the old one.

After Canada's renewal, they became one of the most respected nations in the world, if only because they found a replacement to the fossil fuels that were almost gone. The scientist who discovered the new fuel's name was Wilhelm Faust, it's known as bio-synthetic fuel, more commonly known as BSF.

So Canada's a good place to go, Ann will get a good education, and I heard that they were helping out the non-affiliated (probably the only place that wasn't on either side) giving them care-packages, and helping them fin job, letting them live in buildings they put together tell the people got back on their feet...

"Ya, Canada sounds good…"

I heard the ding that indicated someone was coming in, and looked out from behind the counter; I saw two men and one woman in the blue and gold uniform of the Rev's. I quickly ducked down, and thanked whatever delta existed that I had parked behind the store, and hid my Bick.

"Ah still think we shouda killed 'em" a feminine voice said.

"Da, I agree, Matvey, why did we not" a deep voice agreed.

"Because I said so! Honestly, stop questioning me, I can do what I bloody well please!" this voice was agitated, and was probably Matvey, or Matthew

I looked down at Ann; she was looking up at me with wide terrified eyes, but thankfully seemed to know not to make a sound. We listen as the trio agued about how they should have killed whoever it was they must of let go, and could only hope that they would leave soon, and not look behind the counter. I heard Matthew yell at the other two to get whatever they wanted and to get out, and the grumbling as well as bottles bumping against each other, and then the ding again, the two who wanted to kill were gone.

And then the other man looked over the counter, I looked into his eyes terrified, even thou it was obvious that he was not one of the Rev's that just killed or sport.

"You are really lucky that my companions are not nearly as observant as me"

he said this in a bored tone, like he knew I was here even before he opened the door and with a shock I realized he might have.

I had heard about people who were born with a 6th since, they could tell were other humans or animals were, and if they were related, some could even tell what they were thinking, they would know things about them that they hadn't been told. The whole thing is thought to be a side effect of all the nuclear bombs from WW4.

"You two are related, so are you her mum, sister or aunt? He asked

"She's my sissy" and my little sister answered.

So she didn't think of him as dangers? Then I won't ether, I could trust Ann's judgment, she had a 6th since too.

"What are you going to do to us? I asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to grab what I want, go out to my 'friends' and pretend I never meet you." He shrugged and walked away.

"What's your name?

"Me? I'm Matthew, but surly you heard that, the prats always saying it wrong though, bye."

"bye…"

I watched him walk to the door, and saw him glance back at me and Ann, but then he left. And I think god that we didn't die.

After the trio left, we left, we were close to Canada; we will be going to Ontario. And I really hope we get there soon. I was scared the run in with the Rev's had shaken me; I had forgotten that some people who joined had only joined to kill other people, no reason, just the love of killing.

* * *

We made it to Ontario, and meet a man who was willing to help us to the shelter; already many people had come, afraid.

The man's name was Zack Walz, and he was tall, almost 7ft, with thick blond hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, he was wearing sunglasses, so I didn't know the color of his eyes, but he was wearing a Canadian uniform, the red looked strange against his snow white skin, but I would never be able to tell you why, I suppose it just looked too much like blood.

"Now when we get there I'll take you to get your care package, you get enough for both you and your sister, and then I'll take you to find a bed, you could probably use a good night's sleep, eh?"

I smiled at him, he was a nice man, most people I know would only point you in the right direction, if that, but he was taking us there himself and going to help us get settled, its very nice.

"Thank you "

"It's no problem"

After he had helped us get our care package, which contend the necessities, and helped us find a bed, which we shared, I wasn't about to let Ann out of my sight, we went to sleep.

* * *

AN: so this is my first real chapter, i hope you like it, and if the word size is messed up, im not sure why that happined.

please review, and dont flame!


End file.
